


Vampire Journals

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon alteration, F/M, Fix Fic, Multiple Pov, Zeki is the primary pairing, because I like Zero better than Kaname, clean fic, how do i classify this, journal fic, the divergence will get bigger the farther the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three young people, by the standards of their races, live out their extraordinary lives in a world made of night and day. In this world of vampires and blood, their journals chronicle their struggles against their fates, each other, and themselves.</p><p>----A rewrite of the VK canon, told through journal entries from the three mains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yuki Cross - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> For about four or five years now, I have been desperately trying to convince myself that I enjoy Vampire Knight.
> 
> Zero is one of my absolute favorite characters, and on paper, the story, the premise, the plot twists, all work up into a story I should absolutely love. So I found myself wondering, after the third or fourth time I attempted to watch the anime, why it always felt like an uphill climb.
> 
> When I found the answer, this fic was born.
> 
> Vampire Knight feels, to me, like a first draft.An unfinished work. The characters are mostly flat and static, Yuki is an empty suit standing in for the reader, Kaname comes off as a perv, and a lot of things that happen in the story seem to happen for very little reason. So I gave myself a task - write journal entries from the characters that get across the personalities I wish they had. And from that idea, I got this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Dear Diary!

Oh wow, I'm glad I get to say that again. It's been a while since I filled up my last journal! I guess I'd better start with a bit of a refresher, huh? Okay. Here we go.

My name is Yuki Cross! I'm fifteen years old, which means I'm in my first year of high school. I have this super-weird, but actually kind of amazing, dad, Kaien Cross, and a...

Well, hm. I guess I really don't know how to describe Zero. I have a Zero; he's this boy my dad took in a long time ago, but I don't really see him as my brother, exactly. Maybe it's because I don't have a biological family, or maybe it's because Zero doesn't seem to treat me like a sister.

Anyway.

I also have a really weird, but really cool, job. Of course, you have to keep this secret, diary! If anyone finds out, it could cause a lot more than just embarrassment. I know most diaries only keep track of small secrets, like crushes and periods, but I have big secrets, so I hope you're okay with that.

Listen to this: vampires are real.

Okay, most people have a vague understanding of that. They're a secret danger to our society, lurking in the shadows. Most people pretend not to think about them, unless or until something bad starts to happen, and they're forced to come out and confront the truth about the darkness. For hundreds of years, they've been fighting with us, mankind's greatest predators and beasts in human form. At least, that's what everyone says – especially Zero.

But, my dad, Kaien Cross, believes that the time is coming for vampires and humans to set aside their differences. So he founded my school, Cross Academy, where vampires and humans can coexist, proving to the vampires' nobility, the Purebloods, that our races can live in harmony.

Isn't it so cool?!?

Anyway, vampires attend school at night during the Night Class, since they're nocturnal (though they aren't hurt by sunlight!), while human students go during the day. And so, to ease the transition between the two, there are two (DUN DUN DUN!) School Guardians! Members of the Disciplinary Committee by day, when night falls, Zero and I chaperon the switch between the Day and Night classes, and patrol the grounds to make sure that no vampire preys on a human on campus.

We're guardians of justice, just like in books! It's so exciting! We were picked because we are the only two students who know that the Night Class are vampires; if word got out, it could cause a war between the races, especially if someone got hurt in the process.

Sometimes it's hard to believe that vampires have caused so much misery and pain. Zero's family was killed by evil vampires, for example, which makes him hate everything to do with them. He really only serves as a Guardian because he owes Daddy his life. I know those things have happened, but seeing the Night Class, it's hard for me to understand them. They may sometimes act differently than us, with morals and guiding principles that are different from humans', but they're people, each with their own personalities and feelings. The only difference between them, and humankind, is the fact that they need blood to survive. Everyone in Day Class admires them for their distant politeness, and it doesn't hurt that each and every one of them is too beautiful to be real <3

Everyone in Day Class seems to have a favorite, just as though they were idol singers or models. Actually, a lot of them _are_ idol singers and models, pretending to be human by day, as they've had to do for many years, in order to preserve their species. People think of vampires as a huge, looming menace, but their race is fragile and almost extinct from the constant pressure of the hunters.

My favorite, diary? Well... okay. It's hard for me to explain this, but... I have a crush on the head of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran.

He's so handsome, just like all of them, but he's also tall and brooding and mysterious. He rarely speaks, and his faint smile makes me totally weak at the knees! I'm sure after the massive secret I just put down in you, you can handle that secret, too. Sorry for writing so many D:

The truth is, my first memory is of Kaname. When I was very young, Kaname saved me from the vampires that killed my parents. Then, he gave me to Daddy to take care of. So... maybe I really am a bit Naive about the vampires. But I can't believe that all of them are completely evil... not after Kaname saved my life like that.

Well, Diary, that's all the time I have. It's getting dark so I have to go on my rounds again! I'll write more in you tomorrow.

I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends!

-Yuki =^-^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is a ridiculously cheerful girl. Crafting her a personality took a little work, since she really has none to speak of (other than 'oh my god Kaname'); the inspiration I ended up using for her is Mai from Ghost Hunt, who's a personal favorite character and who has the same sort of supporting-protagonist role that Yuki does. This chapter gives a bit of an introduction to the VK premise and elaborates a bit on a few things I think weren't very clear in the anime.
> 
> I think Yuki draws smiley faces and hearts and things in her journal, and little stick figures of her punching Zero in the margins, LOL.


	2. Zero Kiryu - First Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's first entry is very short.

Entry 1

Headmaster Cross just bought Yuki a new journal, so he bought me one as well. Does he really think I need this thing? Ugh. He wants me to 'write about my feelings'. What a waste of time.

He also wants me to keep track of the timing of the fits. I guess I can do that here.

They're coming more and more frequently, as predicted. That ass, Kaname, had the nerve to ask me if I was alright today. He knows something is up. I'm going to kill him.

I don't understand the point of catering to vampires.

Had an attack today.  
Interval - 1st this week.

Zero Kiryu

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero, I think, doesn't like writing much. He's a very terse person in the show and thinks this journal thing is a waste of time. He writes a bit shorthand, with abbreviations and short sentences.


	3. Kaname Kuran - Conundrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname wonders what to do about the slowly-deteriorating Zero.

Dearest Journal,

It has been a while since I've entrusted my life to your pages, yet I find myself deeply troubled this night. It has come to my attention that one of the Headmaster Cross' prized Guardians, Zero, is a turned vampire. His reaction to Yuki is impossible to ignore – the wind blew at just the right angle today for us to detect her lovely scent. Her blood is irresistible, even to our kind; the turned have no hope of not desiring it. I could see that the boy was disgusted by the urge, which is as expected of humans. 

I trust Cross with my life, elsewise I would not be attending this school. His ideals mean a great deal to me, for obvious reasons. Our kind cannot continue this way. Already, desperate in their bid to keep the Pureblood lineage, the royal council is trying to urge closer and closer relatives to wed. I have only been saved by my preexisting betrothal; my young sister has nothing to fear from them. Still, the presence of a turned human is troubling. As a former Hunter, Cross knows the dangers of Level E's better than most. I have to wonder what he is thinking.

I will keep my eye on Zero. I cannot allow Yuki to come to harm. If he lays finger or fang on her, he will pay the price, Cross' rules be damned. Hopefully, I can get the man to see reason before that. It repulses me, to think of any but my intended or my servants drinking my blood, but if Zero waits much longer he will become a danger to Yuki, and to this peace. I cannot afford to take that chance.

Speaking of Yuki...

She was radiant as always today. As usual, the Day Class were giving her trouble. Perhaps it would be better to have more mingling between their kind and ours, but with the likes of Aidou in Night Class, such attempts are doomed to failure and must not begin. I will have to see Cross about finding some way to relieve her burden; I could always lend one of my calmer Night Class students to give the Guardians a hand. I must start thinking of who might best be suited for such a duty. I would offer myself, but I doubt Zero would accept my help, and I have other duties, anyway.

Perhaps sleep will bring me a solution.

Forever yours,  
Kaname Kuran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaname's writing style is elegant and refined, just like the young lord he is.
> 
> One of the things I have always disliked about Kaname is the fact that even though everyone else seems to treat him like a leader, he doesn't act like one at all. I thought that writing Kaname would be difficult, because of how much I dislike him, but once I found that link his entry was actually easier than the other two. His thoughts wander quite a bit, and the whole thought process doesn't always make it to thepage, resulting in some shortened sentences that connect only loosely to each other.
> 
> In this story, I have changed some of the things that felt weird or off or creepy to me; those who know VK spoilers might be able to pick out one or two this chapter.
> 
> I also wanted to portray Kaname's feelings about Yuki in a much less creepy manner than they come across in the show.


	4. Yuki Cross - On the Subject of Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki muses about Zero's strange behavior.

Dear diary,

Ughhhhh Zero is getting on my freaking nerves! He keeps acting all high and mighty, like he knows everything about vampires. I heard his family were vampire hunters once, but really, that's no excuse. The problems with vampire hunters are why Dad founded this school anyway! How can he be so dense?

“You don't know anything, Yuki,” “Are you stupid or something Yuki”, blah blah BLAH. I've HAD IT. Grrr!

You understand me, Diary. I know you do. Maybe you're the only one who does. Zero's been acting moodier than usual lately, and honestly, I'm worried about him. But the moment I say anything he changes the subject. This time, it was about Kaname, and he let me have it, saying that Kaname was some kind of 'true monster' or something like that. Yes, Zero, we know how much you hate vampires. You really don't have to make that clearer.

Sigh... but as much as he annoys me, I can't help but worry about him. I've known him for four years now, and he still is a complete mystery to me. He won't talk to me, no matter how hard I try to get him to open up. He gave me hell about giving him the same gift as I did when we were children, but it's really him who hasn't changed. He and Daddy both think I still need to be protected. But if I were some fragile little girl, they wouldn't have entrusted me with the Artemis Rod, or allowed me to be a School Guardian. I can handle myself.

Something strange happened to Zero, today, while the Night Class were accepting their Xocolotl's Day gifts. He almost collapsed, and then he ran off. He's a lazy bum who's always ditching shifts, sure, but he'd never leave the vampires alone with the Day Class students like that. Especially not after the little verbal spat he had with Kaname. The second in two days... usually they don't like each other, but this is getting weird.

I just wish I knew what to do.

Well, it's time for my rounds again.

But... I really hope I see Zero there tonight. I want him to get better. I want him to be okay. He's the closest thing to family I have, other than Dad. I'm worried.

-Yuki Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why oh why did Yuki not notice what was up with Zero? there are several times where he does things that are blatantly un-Zero-like and she just shrugs it off as 'he's being moody again'. She gets a little worried at one point but never actually seems to do much about it.


End file.
